Blind
by K.Loch
Summary: "I wish everyone would just leave me alone. I don't want pity, if that is why you're here then you can just go home" (Being continued by request)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Please don't sue me.

"How is Molly handling things?" John asked Mary who had just gotten home from spending the day with the young pathologist. Mary shook her blond head and placed her purse down on the table.

"Not well, she is depressed. Do you know that Sherlock hasn't even been to see her?" Mary was angry at the consulting detective. The man made her want to punch something, preferably his face. "Why hasn't he gone to see her?"

"I don't really expect him to." John explained put the newspaper down and sighed. Almost a full week ago Molly had been in a horrible accident on her way home. The taxi she had taken was t-boned on her side. She had been lucky to be alive but to her horror she was left blind. In one night Molly lost everything, her independence, eyesight, and job.

"I promised her cousin I would go over tomorrow to sit with Molly while she went out." Mary said softly before walking over and sitting down on her husband's lap.

John sighed and buried his face in her neck. He didn't know the magic words to make this situation better. So instead he just sat there and held his wife until it was time for bed.

X X X X

Sherlock wasn't sure why he was standing outside Molly's flat or why he felt the need to check on her. The whole this was an accident so there was nothing to investigate, so why was he here? It wasn't like Molly was any use to him anymore. She wouldn't be able to continue working as a pathologist with her eyesight gone. Who would get him his body parts now?

The consulting detective looked up at the window that he knew lead to Molly's living room. He was surprised to see Molly standing there as if she was looking out. The look on her face caused his stomach to twist, she looked so sad. She turned her head as if listening to someone before she moved away from the window.

Sherlock walked toward the front door he pulled out a key and unlocked it before going inside. He had never given Molly her key back from when he was dead. It came in handy in times such as this. When he climbed the stairs to the second floor he heard the sound of glass shattering and a frustrated growl. He knocked softly and was surprised when a young brunette opened the door.

"I'm sorry but now is not a good time." She said looking a little frazzled and Sherlock took in her wardrobe. The woman wore bright clothing that was tight and left little to the imagination.

"I'm here to see Dr. Hooper." Sherlock informed her and she raised an eyebrow. A look of recognition flitted across her face.

"You're Sherlock Holmes." It wasn't a question. She looked behind her then back to Sherlock. "Sorry Molly isn't really feeling up to visitors at the moment."

"Tell her it's Sherlock." Sherlock snapped. He was clearly irritated that this woman was standing between him and Molly. Sherlock heard Molly's voice in the background before the woman opened the door enough for him to enter. He didn't give the woman a second glance before walking through the door with a smug look on his face.

"Since Sherlock is here , I am going to go to the store." The woman said trying to give the two of them some privacy.

"Ok Jess." Molly's voice was soft as she stared off into space. She looked uncomfortable at the idea of being left alone with Sherlock. The consulting detective sat down in a chair by the window with a huff.

Once Jess was gone the two of them sat in silence. Neither of them wanted to be the first one to speak. Sherlock studied her face and saw the tiny lines that seemed to age her. He had never noticed them before. There were dark circles under her eyes and he watched her wring her hands in her lap.

"Mary is coming over tomorrow. It's her turn to babysit me." Molly said breaking the silence. Her voice was soft and full of bitterness. So unlike her normal voice that Sherlock shook his head. "I wish everyone would just leave me alone. I don't want pity, if that is why you're here then just go home."

"You should know me better than that Molly. I am the last person to give you any pity." Sherlock watched Molly's face contort in anger.

"Then why are you here? It's not like you really care what happens to me. I'm no use to you anymore. " Molly snapped. Her words were true, especially since he had thought the same thing just moments before. He watched Molly stand up she slowly made her way around the coffee table before smashing into another chair.

"Damn it!" She snapped reaching out to keep from falling over.

"Count your steps." Sherlock said as he stood up and walked over to Molly. "You need to memorize where everything is in your flat and count the steps."

Molly's bottom lip began to tremble as a big tear rolled down her cheek. Sherlock felt a pang of something unfamiliar to him. He didn't like it and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"How do I do that?" Her voice was soft and full of emotion. She looked so helpless and Sherlock was sure she felt that way. He sighed and looked around.

"First of all the flat is too cluttered. You will need to get rid of some of this stuff." Sherlock said as he pushed the coffee table toward the wall. He then pulled Molly's hand away from the chair she was leaning over. She looked confused as he pushed the chair out-of-the-way.

"What are you doing?" She asked before he walked back to her and grabbed her arm. Sherlock led her to her front door.

"You are in front of your door. First we are going to count the steps to your kitchen from here. We are going to do it over and over until you memorize it." Sherlock's voice was methodical.

The two of them were in the middle of their fifth trip to the kitchen when the door opened and Jess walked in. She looked at the two of them while juggling the groceries in her arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a smile, Molly looked toward toward the door and grinned.

"Sherlock is teaching me to count my steps. It takes twelve steps to get to the sink, fourteen to get to the fridge." Molly sounded so excited that Jess couldn't help but smile. She looked at Sherlock, who was obviously uncomfortable, and mouthed 'Thank you' .

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders before looking between the two cousins. He motioned for Jess to come over and take his place.

"I need to go. Jess can help you with this now that she is _finally _back." Sherlock ignored the look of anger that settled on Jess' face. Molly just smiled and put a hand over his before he could pull it away.

"Thank you Sherlock. Thank you for not pitying me." Sherlock snorted and pulled away. He let Jess grab Molly's arm.

"I will be back next week to see how you have progressed. I expect good results." Sherlock said, he watched Molly's face. He found himself wishing that he could see the warmth in Molly's eyes again. He missed the special look she would give him when she thought he wasn't looking.

Sherlock thought about telling her so but then thought better of it and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. He then turned around and walked straight out of the flat. Molly listened to the door open and shut before she shook her head smiling wider.

"He is interesting." Jess remarked before helping Molly to the sofa, the blind woman smiled widely. "I can see why you love him."

"What?" Molly squeaked causing Jess to laugh. "I don't...Why did you...Fine, yes I love the infuriating man."

"I understand. I have one of my own. Have I told you about Hilary Becker?" Jess said softly and Molly shook her head. "He is the most emotionally inept man I have ever met. Well, until now. I think Sherlock probably has him beat."

"His name is Hilary?" Molly snickered and Jess sent her a glare, forgetting that the older woman couldn't see her.

"Sherlock is better? Really?" Jess asked.

"Touché." Molly replied and the two woman spent the rest of their night talking about the men they loved. Jess couldn't believe the change in Molly since Sherlock came to see her. She had been snappy and self loathing, now she seemed to be a bit better.

Was it perfect? No, far from it but at least Molly was smiling again.

**Thank you for reading! It has been a while since I last wrote something. I borrowed Jess and Becker from the Primeval fandom. I love those two and can't help but slip them in every once in a while. :) Please let me know what you think. Please no flames, if you can't give me constructive criticism then please keep your thoughts to yourself. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of nothing but a beautiful yellow lab, He is my baby.

* * *

Chapter Two:

As the days turned to weeks and eventually the weeks turned to months things began to get back to almost normal. Sherlock had been back to see Molly a few times but not as frequent as she had hoped. Molly was accepting her new life a lot better now that the people she loved were no longer hovering and pitying her.

Her cousin, Jess, would still come by and check on her after work. Though due to the pressure of her job it would be late before she could make it. Mary, helped her make meals. She would spend a day, usually Sunday, at Molly's preparing meals for the week. They would gossip about nothing in particular while Mary slaved away at the stove.

While Molly was beginning to move on, Sherlock was not having any such luck. The consulting detective was finding it hard to be anywhere near St. Barts without Molly being there. It felt like something was missing.

Not to mention the new pathologist was an idiot that didn't do his job properly. When Sherlock mentioned this to John, the doctor tried not to roll his eyes. John knew it was because Dr. Matthews didn't allow Sherlock free reign and did not give the detective body parts. It was a long day during an even longer case when Sherlock finally snapped.

"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes but obviously the old Pathologist didn't know what she was doing. There are rules that must be followed." John watched redness creep up Sherlock's neck. He looked at Lestrade for help but the Detective Inspector was just staring at Dr. Matthews with his mouth open. Sherlock's face grew darker but he turned around and walked toward the counter. John watched apprehensively as Sherlock flung open a cabinet and reached inside. Dr. Matthews looked at John, who in turn just shrugged his shoulders.

Sherlock found what he was looking for and pulled it out. John's eyes widened at the sight of Sherlock's riding crop clutched tightly in his hand. He tried to stop Sherlock before he got to Dr. Matthews, really he did, but Sherlock was too fast for him.

"Sherlock!" John and Lestrade yelled at the same time. It took both of them to pull Sherlock off the whimpering man. Lestrade was holding Sherlock back while John was helping Dr. Matthews to stand.

"That man is crazy! Get him out of my morgue!" Dr. Matthews yelled, he was a lot more brave now that Sherlock was subdued.

"Molly was twice the pathologist you are." Sherlock's voice was low and steady. Dr. Matthews scoffed at him and was brushing himself off.

"_Molly,_" Dr. Matthews began, "Is no longer here and it is a good thing because this place was a disaster when I arrived. I think St. Barts benefited greatly when_ Molly_ lost her sight."

John looked at the pathologist with a look of outrage and Lestrade had to hold Sherlock even tighter. John turned and looked between Lestrade, Sherlock, and Dr. Matthews. A moment passed before he turned around and punched Dr. Matthews sending the older man into the wall behind him.

"Let's go." John snapped turning his back on Dr. Matthews and storming out of the door. He didn't even wait to see if Sherlock and Lestrade were going to follow.

X~X~X~X

Sherlock was still furious when he walked up to Molly's flat later that day. Though he had to admit that it felt good to hit the idiot with his right crop. That was until Lestrade had to stop him. What didn't feel good was that he had been banned from St. Bart's until further notice. When he reached the door he knocked.

"Who is it?" Molly's voice sounded from the other side. Sherlock couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

"Who is it?" She repeated pulling Sherlock out of his daze. Why did the sound of Molly's voice cause a funny sensation in his stomach?

"Sherlock." He replied, he smiled when he heard the sound of her trying to unlock the door. When she finally got the door open he had to try hard not to laugh at her appearance.

Molly was wearing a bright green shirt with a pair of pink pants and two different shoes. Sherlock came inside and looked at his watch. He had a surprise for her but he didn't think she would want to go out in her current outfit.

"What are you wearing?" He asked before he could stop himself. Molly's smile turned to a frown and her hands smoothed her clothing.

"Clothes? Why what's wrong?" The look on her face made Sherlock chose his words as best he could. Finally he settled on the truth, there was no reason to change his ways now.

"Your shirt is green, your pants are pink, and you wearing two different shoes. I thought I told Jess to organize your closet by color." Molly's cheeks grew pink but to Sherlock's surprise, instead of getting upset Molly began to giggle.

"Jess was going to but she got called into work. Some sort of emergency." She explained getting her giggles under control. "Can you help me?"

"Of course" Sherlock said following Molly back in to her room. He smiled as he heard her counting softly. They stopped in front of her closet, it was a mess and Sherlock cursed the fact they were on a time limit. "We have to go soon but when we get back I am going to organize this closet."

Molly laughed and sat down on her bed. The sound made Sherlock's heart skip a bit, which made Sherlock frown. He looked through her clothes and pulled out a small satin red dress. He cocked an eyebrow and put it back. He tried really hard not imagining the small woman in it.

"These should work." Sherlock pulled out a flowery blouse and a pair of slacks. He placed the clothes on her lap. "I will be in the living room."

Sherlock was staring out of the window when Molly came out of her room. When he turned around he took in her appearance and sighed. She matched now but her blouse was buttoned up wrong.

"Is this better?" She asked looking proud of herself. Sherlock was tempted to let it go but he couldn't stand looking at her blouse like that.

"Almost, you missed a few buttons. I'll fix them." He said walking over unbuttoning her shirt. A quick intake of breath made his hesitate only for a moment. It hadn't occurred to him how embarrassed this would make her. Sherlock looked down, his eyes focused on the white laced bra that was peeking out from her blouse.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked shifting slightly. Sherlock coughed before quickly buttoning her shirt up correctly. He stepped away and tried not to think about what was under the rest of her clothes.

"All done" His voice sounded strained even to himself. He grabbed a matching pair of shoes and thrust them into her chest. "We need to go. I'll meet you outside."

If Sherlock would have turned around he would have seen the sly smile on Molly's face. He would have known that she messed up her buttons on purpose. Why not use her disability to her advantage? Molly shook her head and giggled as she slipped on the flats that Sherlock handed her.

* * *

**I had a few requests to continue this story. So here is another bit, I am not sure how long it will be. Maybe one or two more chapters. I started this with just a one shot in mind so I am writing as I go. As for Molly, I think she is starting to handle her situation better. I always pictured her with a mischievous streak. ;) Oh and I wanted to say thank you for everyone who reviews, I really appreciate all your comments. - K. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am still the proud owner of nothing. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

The cab right to the surprise was long and quite boring for Molly. Sherlock refused to talk to her and the cabby was driving to erratically it was making her nauseous. She tried to take her mind off the bubbling in her stomach by asking Sherlock where they were going but he just grunted. Molly sighed and leaned her head against the window. She found herself wishing she could see the scenery swish by. People watching had been something she loved to do, but now it was just blackness.

Finally the cab lurched to a stop and Molly let a relived sigh escape. She struggled with the door handle when the door was flung open and she nearly fell out. Two strong hands stopped her descent to the pavement.

"Be careful." Sherlock snapped as he helped her upright. Molly snorted and gripped Sherlock's belstaff to as she tried to steady herself.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling so well." She said softly, she felt him tense under her hands and a smile slowly slid across her face. "Don't worry Sherlock, I won't get sick on you."

Sherlock waited until Molly was ready to walk again and led her inside of a building. The first thing that hit her was the smell. It smelled like dog in the building and she stopped walking.

"Are you getting me a guide dog?" Molly asked softly, she had been on the waiting list since the accident happened but was informed it could take years. Sherlock grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. She stumbled from the sudden movement.

"Sherlock there is a waiting list. You can't just walk in and get a dog." She tried to explain but the consulting detective wasn't listening.

"Welcome to The Guide Dog Agency. Can I be of help?" A perky blond woman with a clip board eyed the two of them with a smile. Sherlock took in her appearance and nearly rolled his eyes. An over eager do-gooder with no life of her own.

"We have an appointment for three." The woman smiled brightly and looked over her clip board, and Sherlock saw her questioning glance and rolled his eyes again "Sherlock Holmes."

"Here you are! I am Jane and I will be helping you today. I am going to take you to a room where I will ask you a few questions and then try to find a dog that will fit your needs." Jane explained and walked away expecting the two of them to follow.

"I don't understand. I'm on the waiting list." Molly's voice was soft as confusion spread across her face.

"I called in a favor." Sherlock explained as they walked in to an office, he helped Molly sit down and ignored the smile from Jane. He knew the woman probably jumped to conclusions that they were an item. Sherlock surprised himself by not disputing the assumption, instead he bore her knowing looks without complaints.

The interview went by quickly as Molly tried to answer all the questions about her lifestyle. Sherlock would but in every once in a while with his own answers. He was convinced that Molly needed a dog that would take care of her in case of an intruder.

"The next step will be meeting with a few of our dogs. Have you ever had a dog before?" Molly shook her head, her father had always been allergic. Jane took some more notes and disappeared through a door on the opposite wall.

Molly was nervous, she could barely take care of herself and Toby. Did she think she could take care of a dog?

"Stop thinking Molly. This dog will take care of you as much as you take care of it." Sherlock looked at Molly, her hands were shaking and she was worrying her bottom lip.

"I can't help it." Sherlock was saved from saying something else with the door opened and Jane walked through with a black lab.

"This is Bruce, he is a two-year old Labrador." Jane explained as she took Bruce over to Molly. The lab shook his tail but he eyed Sherlock wearily. Jane helped Molly reach out and touch Bruce. She wanted to love the dog but there was no connection there. She voiced the opinion out loud and Jane took Bruce away.

"Labs are high active and will need exercise." Sherlock explained as Jane went to get another dog, the process went on and on but Molly still hadn't felt the connection that she wanted. After a few hours she began to feel hopeless.

"I have another dog but I won't promise anything." Jane sounded doubtful, "His name is Rafe and he is two year old German Shepherd."

Sherlock saw the look of apprehensive on Jane's face as she went to retrieve Rafe. What was wrong with this dog?

When Jane returned with Rafe he looked at the dog with admiration. He was a solid black German Shepherd with a glossy coat. Molly held her hand out and Rafe nuzzled her palm, a smile slid across her face.

"Rafe is a little unusual for a guide dog. He is protective and somewhat antisocial. We had to entertain the idea of retiring him." Jane explained causing Molly to frown. Rafe didn't see antisocial to her, he was leaning against her begging for loving.

"We want protective." Sherlock said watching Molly with Rafe. He didn't even realize he said we when Molly turned his direction with a raised eyebrow.

"We?" She said with a smile before turning back to Rafe. She felt an instant connection with him and knew immediately that this was the dog for her.

"I think he is the one for me." She said earning a lick from Rafe on the hand. Sherlock a saw the look of shock pass Jane's face but the woman forced a smile.

"Are you sure? He can be a bit of a handful." Jane explained, Sherlock looked at Molly and Rafe. They were obviously right for each other. Rafe was looking at Sherlock with intelligent eyes, he knew that this dog would take care of his pathologist.

_His pathologist? _Sherlock shook his head, she would always be his pathologist to him.

"I'm pretty good at handling men that are difficult." Molly said smiling she earned a glare from Sherlock but a giggle from Jane.

"If you're sure, I will get the paperwork ready."

An hour later Molly was walking out with Rafe beside her and Sherlock walking just behind. She looked more confident and it brought a rare real smile to his face.

* * *

**There wasn't much going on in this story. I am sorry if Sherlock is a little out of character, but I picture Sherlock taking control of things. I don't know much about the guide dog process so please don't be too hard on me with that. Also I think that Molly has a soft spot for special cases. :) So of course she will be go for the one that everyone else has written off. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not do this for profit just for fun. Oh and I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

Chapter Four:

Since bringing Rafe into her life and into her home, Molly enjoyed more freedom. Toby on the other hand didn't take a liking to the huge dog. As time wore on though, Toby tolerated him a little better. It was exactly one month since she acquired Rafe that she felt easy about going out alone. Mary, John, and her cousin Jess were all hesitant about this. Sherlock on the other hand encouraged her to be more independent.

"She needs to live her life again. It may not be what it was before," Sherlock trailed off looking a little forlorn. He had been banned from St. Barts morgue, the only time he was allowed there was if Lestrade needed him for a case. "but she needs to get her independence back."

John cocked his head to the side as he watched his best friend pace the room. Before all this happened Sherlock didn't really care about what Molly did with her life. Just as long as she was at the morgue when she did it. Now it was like Sherlock was only interested in Molly's life. In fact it had been a while since Sherlock accepted a real case, one that took his complete concentration.

"I understand that,but do you know how many people will take advantage of her because she is blind?" John asked leaning forward in his seat. He put his elbows on his knees and shook his head. It was a cruel world they lived in.

"I have tried to eliminate that as much as possible. John she needs this." Sherlock stopped pacing and looked at John. The look on his face made the doctor sit back in astonishment.

"You care about her. You love Molly?" John asked earning a glare from Sherlock.

"What are you on about? Of course I care about Molly." Sherlock went and sat down on his couch to glare at the man in front of him.

"Yes I know you care about her, but do you love her?"John asked surprised to see a tint of red creep up Sherlock's neck. John felt absolutely giddy at this new bit of information.

"John, I don't love. I don't even know how to love. It isn't in my nature but I do seem to have a connection with Molly that I haven't had with anyone else." Sherlock explained awkwardly. John stared at Sherlock trying to take this information in.

"Do you think about her all the time? Do you wonder what she is doing and who she is with? Does the idea of her with another man make you sick?" John asked trying to gauge his friend's reaction. Sherlock sat back with his hands to his chin and closed his eyes. He thought about how he felt about Molly. He did in fact think about her more than usual. He often wondered if she was alright and what she was doing at the moment. He remembered the tinge of something when she told him about Tom and her sex life. Even now the thought made him feel sick to his stomach. It was more than that though. Molly was the person he wanted to go to when he finally finished a case. Molly was the person that he wanted to go to when an experiment either went right or went terribly wrong.

"Yes" Sherlock said softly as he opened his eyes, "Yes to all of it."

John smiled knowingly and leaned back into his chair once again. Sherlock waited for him to say something. When it became clear that he wasn't, Sherlock got up and began pacing again. He needed a case, a big one to take is mind off of Molly. She had somehow wormed her way into his affections and that wasn't a good thing. Sherlock needed his mind clear and uncluttered for his work. Right now it was all cluttered with long silky hair and big brown eyes.

"I need a case!" Sherlock shouted causing John to jump. The doctor smiled and shook his head. Of course Sherlock would try to delete his feelings and dive directly into work.

X~X~X

Molly was proud of herself, she had gotten used to going out by herself. She was finally becoming more independent. The only thing she had trouble with was cooking but that was coming along too. She was in the middle of trying to make toast when Sherlock walked into her flat.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked waving his hand through the smoky air. She had burnt a bit of toast but she wasn't giving up yet.

"Trying to make toast." She replied with a determined look. It was ruined by a small cough.

"By burning the flat down?" Sherlock ignored the crestfallen look on Molly's face and reached over to turn the toaster oven. Molly let out a frustrated sigh but didn't say anything. She knew cooking would take time but it didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

Sherlock watched Molly's face before going to open a window. Molly went over to her couch and plopped down. Rafe lifted his head curiously but then laid it back down when he saw that Molly didn't need him.

"What do you want Sherlock?" She asked laying her head on the back of the couch, Sherlock studied her.

"I need your help." He said walking over to the couch and sitting down. "There is a man that is preying on disabled women and I need you as bait."

There was silence and Sherlock thought he said something wrong. He looked at Molly, who was staring sightlessly at the ceiling. Her face didn't look offended or upset, but thoughtful. She turned toward him and smiled.

"Sure why not." Molly replied, she wanted to feel useful again. They sat together discussing the case and after what she heard, Molly knew she wanted to get this guy. Carl Simmons was a forty-year old banker that preyed mainly on blind women. Carl would change his voice so that the women couldn't identify him.

"I set up a dating profile that I know Carl Simmons likes to pick from. You are Gilda Kensington, an heiress about to come into a lot of money." Molly made a face at her name, Gilda? Why would he pick Gilda?

"He has made first contact, he wants to meet you at lunch time tomorrow." Sherlock explained, of course he would take it for granted that Molly would help. She knew it should have annoyed her but it was Sherlock, it was what Sherlock did.

The room was silent and she would have thought Sherlock was gone but she didn't hear him leave. Molly jumped when she felt his hand on hers, she felt her cheeks warm at his low chuckle.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I will be right there watching." He said softly as if trying to smooth her nerves. To her surprise, she wasn't nervous.

"I know." She said smiling sweetly in Sherlock's direction. The consulting detective frowned and pulled his hand away suddenly. He didn't like the way his stomach was feeling. He needed to go and quickly. So, without so much as a goodbye he got up and walked right out of the flat. Molly's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before she smiled and shook her head. She wasn't offended by Sherlock's actions. It was something she had come to expect.

* * *

**Sorry if this was all over the place. I am trying to figure out where this is going, since I only intended a one shot. ;) This chapter took me a while, I just couldn't get it right. No worries I think I have a good idea about where it is going now. Thank you so much for the support you have given me! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do this just for fun, nothing of it is mine. Except Carl Simmons, which I am not sure if I am proud of or not.

Chapter Five

The next day Molly found herself sitting at an outside table at the café Carl named waiting for him to arrive. Molly felt nervous, she wished she could see Sherlock so that her stomach would settle. As always though, she saw nothing but blackness. The noise outside hurt her ears and the smell of all the food mixing together didn't help her stomach.

Molly felt a hand on her arm and couldn't help but jump. She let out a nervous laugh assuming it was Carl Simmons. The smile left her face when someone leaned in close to her ear.

"Hello Molly Hooper, I suggest you get your dog to stay and come with me." The voice was male with an American southern accent. "Don't make any sudden movements or scream. I don't want your friend over there to notice just yet."

"Stay Rafe." Molly whimpered softly and winced as the man gripped her arm tighter. "Sherlock will notice I'm gone."

"He is a bit distracted at the moment." The man said laughing softly and pulled Molly up, "Time to move darling."

Molly walked with the man as he pulled her into the crowed. She knew Sherlock didn't get distracted so it wouldn't be long before he would find her. What broke her heart was the whining that she heard from Rafe as she walked away. She knew he would stay though, she knew he wouldn't move a muscle until she told him to.

"Who are you?" She asked as they walked further away, the man stopped suddenly and opened a car door and pushed her inside.

"Carl Simmons of course or at least that is who your friend thinks I am." The man said earning a laugh from someone in the front seat. "He should have just left me alone. Now you are going to pay for it."

X~X~X

Sherlock's chest was burning as scalding hot coffee dripped down his body. He looked at the waitress incrediously as she tried to dab him dry.

"I am so sorry!" She exclaimed and shrieked when Sherlock's hand went around her wrist roughly. "Ouch!"

"Just leave me alone." He snapped grabbing the napkins from the shocked waitress and began to dry himself off. Carl wasn't due to arrive for another fifteen minutes, he needed to be sitting and watching before he showed up. He threw the wet napkins at the waitress and sat back down in his chair.

"Jerk!" The waitress exclaimed but Sherlock just waved her away. He looked around the crowed before his eyes rested on Molly's table. His stomach sank as he saw the empty chair with Rafe sitting beside it. Where did she go? Sherlock stood up and looked around sharply trying to see Molly among the crowed.

Sherlock pushed his way through the crowd to Molly's table and heard Rafe whine. He put his hand on the dog's head and it made him quiet down.

"Did you see where this woman went?" Sherlock asked the table next to him but the occupants just shook their heads clearly annoyed that they were being interrupted. Sherlock pulled out his mobile phone and dialed John's number. How did he let this happen? He promised Molly he would be there for her and now she was gone.

"Rafe, Come." Rafe looked at Sherlock then toward where he saw Molly last then back at Sherlock. The dog was clearly at a cross road. His Molly told him to stay but Sherlock told him to come. "Rafe, Come."

This time Rafe stood and followed Sherlock, his head was down as if ashamed for not listening to his master. Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed the handle on Rafe's back.

"Sir?!" Sherlock turned and saw a small blond woman run up to him, she looked at Rafe then to Sherlock. "I was told to give this to you."

_You should have left me alone. _

X~X~X

"You took her on a case? You took a blind woman on a case? As bait? What the hell is wrong with you?" John screamed waving the note that Carl Simmons had left for Sherlock around. Sherlock was pacing the room trying to figure out what to do next. Mycroft was in the process of tracking down the CCTV to see if there was anything there.

"I called her cousin, she is obviously upset but said she was working and couldn't get away." Mary said softly from her spot on the couch.

"I was trying to solve a case." Sherlock snapped causing John to glare at him.

"Trying to solve a case? Well, how did it work out for you?" John asked crossing his arms across his chest, Sherlock stopped pacing and stared at John. "Do you even care that Molly is missing? Or just that the case didn't get solved?"

Sherlock's head snapped back as if he had been slapped. Mary looked between the two men with a worried look, Sherlock looked betrayed while John looked livid. Mary decided it was a good time to make some tea, she stood up and walked quickly into the kitchen where Rafe was sleeping by the oven.

"Did I hit a nerve Sherlock? Molly isn't someone you can use anymore!" The two men stared at each other for a while.

"Molly is a grown woman she knew the dangers when she agreed to this..." Sherlock explained but before he could continue John was poking him in the chest.

"Do you not care that Molly is out there someone scared and in danger? Do you even care that she trusted you and you didn't follow through? Do you..." Before John could finish Sherlock gripped the front of his sweater and slammed him against the wall. "Oomph"

"Sherlock!" Mary gasped before running over to help her husband. "Let go Sherlock."

Sherlock was breathing heavy as he looked at his best friend. He quickly let go and backed away, clearly unsure of what just happened.

"John, you have no right to treat Sherlock this way. He is right, Molly is a grown woman she chose to help. She knew the risks." Mary said as she stood between the two of them. "Obviously the waitress was paid to distract Sherlock."

"The waitress!" Sherlock exclaimed suddenly before turning around and running out of the door. The couple looked at each other before following him.

**So that took a strange turn :) I hope that it doesn't upset anyone. No worries, Sherlock is on the case. As for Jess having to work, it isn't because she thinks work is more important but those of you who have watched Primeval would understand ;) Just thought I would mention her again. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am the owner of nothing and I do this just for fun. No profit :(

* * *

Chapter Six

Molly was cold and frightened. Carl Simmons had left her in a room where there was a constant drip of water that made her want to scream. She knew there was someone in the room with her, she could hear them shift every so often.

"I'm cold." She said softly as she shivered. It felt like she was being kept in subzero temperatures without a jacket.

"Shut up." The man grumbled, he obviously didn't like being on guard duty. There was silence except for Molly's teeth chattering. Where were they keeping her? "Stop that!"

Molly tried to keep from shivering but she couldn't help it. She was just too cold. She heard the sound of the man standing up and then a door shutting.

"Hello?" Molly waited, when she heard no answer she got up and felt around the walls. A small smile spread across her face when she felt a window. She knew she was on the ground flood because they didn't climb stairs or get into an elevator when they brought her into the building. Molly pushed the window open with a small chuckle. They didn't think a blind woman would try and escape.

Molly pulled herself up and out of the window, she meant to land on her feet but the ground was slick. Molly fell to the ground with a thud and soft groan. She got up quickly, she could hear the world around her, cars were passing her by and her heart was pounding.

Molly began to walk briskly away from her prison and right in to the middle of the road. Molly winced as she heard squealing tires and she froze. Molly felt something bump into her just enough to knock her off her feet.

"What is wrong with you? Are you blind?" The driver yelled getting out of his car, Molly set up and began to sob with tears running down her face. "Oh, you are blind. Are you alright?"

"Please help me!" The driver helped her up and helped her into his car. He got her settled and was driving off with her when she turned to him. "May I use your phone?"

X~X~X

The waitress knew nothing, just that someone paid her to pour coffee on Sherlock. His thought that the waitress was a brainless twit was confirmed in his mind. Who was take money to distract someone and not wonder why? There had to be a reason. Sherlock left the café no wiser than before. He had nothing, The waitress was a bust and even Mycroft had no luck. The CCTV showed a man leading Molly away but his face was unreadable and the license plate was obscured.

Sherlock stood outside of Baker Street unsure of what to do next. Someone had Molly and it scared the shit out of him. He could picture her as one of his victims and the thought made the bile rise up in his throat.

"Sherlock?" John asked quietly, he pointed to the door but Sherlock shook his head. He didn't want to go up yet. "Have you heard from Greg?"

"Greg? Oh, no. He is of course useless." Sherlock said sitting down on the steps that lead up to the door. Molly was gone, she was gone and he couldn't find her.

"I could find two children from shoes prints, but I can't find Molly. Why can't I find her?" John watched Sherlock's shoulder slump and was worried about his friend. He had never seen him so vulnerable and it didn't sit well with the doctor.

"I don't know Sherlock. There are limitations, even you have them." John put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder but the taller man shrugged it off. He didn't want someone to console him. John was right before, this was all his fault. He shouldn't have drug Molly into this, he shouldn't have put her in danger.

"Go John, your wife and daughter are waiting for you." Sherlock's voice was soft. Mary had gone home earlier to be with Amelia while the men went to find the waitress.

John didn't have time to respond before Sherlock's phone began to ring. Sherlock pulled his phone out and frowned. It was a number he didn't know, slowly he pushed the send button.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock heard a relieved sigh and stomach flipped. "Molly? Molly is that you?"

"Yes." Sherlock put his hand over his forehead, "Sherlock?"

"I'm here, where are you? Are you safe?" Sherlock asked and looked up at John who had his own phone out getting ready to dial Greg.

"I'm on the way to Baker Street." Sherlock closed his eyes at her words, "Sherlock, I'm sorry. I didn't do very well did I?"

Sherlock couldn't find the words so instead he sat there quietly letting her think that she was at fault. John was staring at Sherlock as he got up from the landing. There was such a long silence that Sherlock had to look at the phone to make sure she didn't hang up.

"You did wonderful. How far away are you?" He asked, he could hear her ask someone in the background.

Molly didn't have time to reply as a blue mini pulled up and parked. Sherlock got up and approached the car slowly. It wasn't until Molly got out that he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. She was really alright. He took in her appearance and frowned, she looked wet and was shivering.

Sherlock closed the gap between them and pulled Molly to him. Molly could tell it was Sherlock by his smell and snuggled into his chest. It was like a dam broke and she sobbed into his chest.

"I found her wondering in to the street. I almost ran her over but I was able to stop in time. I nudged her a bit with my car but she isn't hurt." The driver said getting out of his car. He was a tall man with bright red hair and blue eyes. He looked worriedly at Molly then to John.

"She was kidnapped earlier this afternoon. Do you remember where you picked her up at? Can you show a detective?" John asked the driver, who nodded his head. "I'm John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes. You already met Molly."

"William Bonds." William replied as Sherlock gently pushed Molly away from him. She looked confused for only a moment.

"John, take Molly inside to Mrs. Hudson." John grabbed Molly's arm and lead her upstairs. "Oh and have Mrs. Hudson find something of mine for her to wear. She is freezing."

"Yes, Master Holmes." John replied sarcastically earning a watery giggle from Molly. Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned back to William.

"I want you to take me to where you found Molly." William looked at Sherlock and nodded, "Good. Let's go."

"Did you want to wait for your friend?" William asked but Sherlock shook his head, "Ok?"

Sherlock got in the car and waited for William, he didn't want John to see what he was willing to do. It was best that there were no witnesses. No one touches his Molly, no one.

* * *

**Well, I couldn't help it. Molly didn't want to be saved, she wanted to save herself. Oh and I believe there is a dark side to Sherlock. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Warning: There is a disturbing scene in this chapter that may be hard to read. So I changed the rating to T just in case. No main characters die in this story but there will be sad times. I am sorry, so so sorry. Please do not be mad at me.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Sherlock was angry, no he was beyond angry he was furious. There was no sign of Carl Simmons when they arrived back at the scene. Sherlock wanted nothing more than to get a hold of Carl and squeeze the life out of him. The thought of wrapping his hands around the man's neck made Sherlock's fingers twitch.

"She came from that way." William tried to help only to earn a cold look from Sherlock. The consulting detective turned back around and left the cabby standing beside his cab. William sighed and watched Sherlock leave. He got into his cab and drove away pulling out his phone as he did.

"Holmes is at the old building now. Were you able to clear everything out?" William listened for a while before he hung up the phone with a cold chuckle. There was a moment that he thought his whole plan was jeopardized when Sherlock Holmes got involved but now after spending some time with Sherlock he knew it was just fine. The consulting detective didn't even realize what he was getting involved with.

X~X~X

"Are you sure you want to go back home?" Greg Lestrade asked as he pulled his car onto the street that Molly lived on. He had tried to convince her to stay with someone. John and Mary offered her the couch but Molly just wanted to get back to normal. The feeling of Rafe breathing on her neck from the backseat made her smile. It made her feel safe and secure.

"I just want to go home to my bed. Toby is probably hungry." Molly smiled at the thought of being near her cat again. He was so much more loveable since her accident. It was like he knew she needed him much more now.

Greg parked the car and helped Molly out. She grabbed Rafe's handle and allowed the dog to guide her to the door. She flinched slightly when Lestrade grabbed her hand.

"Sorry I just thought maybe this would comfort you." Greg said softly, glad that she couldn't see the blush that crept up his cheeks. Molly smiled and didn't pull her hand out of Greg's.

"I wasn't expecting it. Thank you Greg." The two of them walked into the flat building and up the stairs. It amazed Greg how well Molly got around now, it was touch and go for a while after her accident.

As they reached Molly's flat Greg stopped suddenly causing Molly to jerk backwards sharply. She almost lost her footing and frowned.

"Greg?" Greg stared at the door, it was ajar and something didn't feel right. "Greg?"

"Your door is open, stay here while I check the flat." Greg explained, Molly leaned against the wall and did as he said. Greg walked through the door and felt his stomach churn. The whole place was in shambles and hanging in the middle of her living room was Toby. He had been gutted and his blood was pooling below him.

On the wall behind the cat there was a message that made Greg's blood go cold.

**I will destroy you**

It was written in blood, Toby's blood. Greg pulled out his phone and called for backup before texting Sherlock and John.

"Is everything alright?" Molly asked walking through the door and for the first time he was happy that Molly was blind. She was saved from the vision of her beloved cat mutilated.

"Someone broke in." He said softly, "I need you to stay out in the hall."

"Did Toby get out? Toby? Kitty kitty kitty" Molly said bending down as she called for Toby to come to her. When he didn't come a worried look crossed her face.

"Molly..." Greg tried to figure out to tell her, but the tears in her eyes caused him to stop.

"He probably got out. I'm sure he will come back." She said trying to convince herself, Greg walked over and put his hands on her shoulder.

"He's gone, Molly. Whoever broke in killed him." Greg tried to break it to her the best way he could, he watched as she shook her head repeatedly.

"No, no he just got out. He will come back." She said breathless. She was having a hard time breathing.

"Molly he's gone. I can see his body." Greg winced at the sob that escaped the young woman. He pulled her into an embraced and sighed as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Molly." The two of them stayed that way until John showed up. The doctor was on the phone and stopped when he saw the two of them. He studied Greg's face and groaned. The detective was enjoying the embrace far more then Molly was. John knew that Sherlock wouldn't take kindly to anyone touching his Molly.

He coughed to bring attention to himself. He watched Greg pull away from Molly, looking guilty and Molly turn in his direction with a worried look.

"Hello Molly. Sherlock will be here soon." John didn't miss the relieved look that passed her face or the disappointed one that crossed Greg. John sent him a pointed look before walking passed the two of them.

"Shit." He said seeing the mess that was Molly's flat. He raised his phone and quickly took a picture of Toby and the message before sending it to Sherlock. Molly was sniffling behind him, he hoped that Greg didn't tell her exactly what shape her cat was in.

Greg left Molly leaning against the door jamb to help John go through the flat to see if there was any more damage done. While they were doing that Sherlock arrived. Molly felt him before he spoke, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she leaned into it.

"How did you know it was me?" Sherlock asked softly, Molly smiled ruefully before it slid from her face.

"You smell different. Like the morgue but with a spicy natural undertone." Sherlock shook his head in wonder. Molly never ceased to amaze him.

"Sherlock?" Molly's voice was soft and quivered slightly, "What are they not telling me? They're hiding something from me."

Sherlock stared at the scene in front of him. It was gruesome but nothing Molly couldn't handle. She had been a pathologist for goodness sakes. Why wouldn't they tell her? So without a second thought, Sherlock told her exactly what was in her living room. When he was finished he looked at her and saw that she had gone white.

"Why would someone do that? He was a defenseless animal. Why does someone want to destroy me?" Sherlock felt his stomach drop, that was something he didn't know. Why were they targeting Molly? Was it because of him? The only thing he was sure about was that this was much larger then Carl Simmons. He was just the tip of a very large iceberg.

X~X~X

It was quite late by the time the men finished their investigation. They all agreed that Molly was a target and that she didn't need to be alone. John suggested that she should stay with him but Sherlock pointed out that she would be uncomfortable on the couch and that Molly should stay with him. Molly listened to the men argue and sighed.

"What do you want, Molly?" Greg asked hearing her sigh, he turned toward the blind woman and she shook her head.

"I don't know. Sherlock is right though, I don't really like the idea of staying on a couch." Greg saw the smug look on Sherlock's face. "But I don't really want to stay at Baker street either."

"What? Why not?" Sherlock asked, it was clear that he was hurt. "Why wouldn't you want to stay with me?"

Molly twisted her hands together and chewed on her lip. She thought about staying with Sherlock and her stomach jumped. She loved the idea but there were so many things that could happen.

"I'm blind Sherlock. Do you really think it is a good idea that I live with you? I would probably end up eating a finger or something." She snapped causing the other two men to snicker. Sherlock on the other hand didn't laugh, he didn't even crack a smile. Instead he furrowed his brow thinking about what she said. He wanted Molly to stay with him, he felt she would be safest there but did he want to give up all his experiments.

"She can stay with me." Greg said looking at Molly. He didn't see the sharp look that both John and Sherlock gave him.

"No, she will stay with me and I can go home and get rid of all my body parts. She will have Mrs. Hudson there as well." Sherlock snapped, he didn't like the idea of Molly living with another man.

"Oh I will? What makes you think I want to stay with any of you? Maybe I want to stay at a hotel. I am a grown woman I can decide on my own." Molly said waspishly as she stood up taking Rafe's handle. She knew they were just trying to help but it would have been nice for them to ask what she wanted.

Staying with Greg was out of the question. She knew that he had a bit of a thing for her. Before she went blind she saw the looks he gave her but she just didn't feel the same way. She didn't want to sleep on a couch so John and Mary's flat was out of the question. It amazed her that Sherlock was willing to get rid of his body parts and experiments.

"Molly?" She felt Sherlock's hand grab hers and his voice soft. He pulled her out of her flat and away from prying ears.

"Please come stay at Baker St. I will get rid of all my experiments and I will get someone to come in and clean it all." Sherlock's voice sounded strained, "Please, Molly."

Molly never heard Sherlock beg before and it surprised her. She squeezed his hand and took a deep breath. She knew that she would regret it but at the moment she couldn't think of a better place to go to. Her cousin had two roommates already and no place for her.

"Okay," Molly said and Sherlock let out a long breath. "No shooting innocent walls though."

* * *

***Hangs head* I'm so sorry I know you all must hate me. I didn't want to kill Toby but the people aren't nice. They want to hurt Molly and it was the easiest way to do so. *sigh* **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Eight:

True to his word, Sherlock had someone come in and professionally clean the flat. Gone were his experiments and body parts. He only really sulked for a few moments. Of course he didn't have to tell her about the ones he had in his closet. She wouldn't be going in there anyway.

Molly was laying in the bed of John's old room. She had cried for the better part of an hour with no signs of stopping. How could someone hurt Toby like that? He was a defenseless animal. What really caused the sobbing to escalate was the idea that he was probably expecting her to be the one to walk through the door. Molly tried not to think about him running to greet her. Those people were monsters, whoever they were.

"Molly?" Molly whimpered at the sound of Sherlock's voice. She hated the idea of him seeing her so weak but she just couldn't help it.

"What did he ever do to them? Why did they think he deserved such treatment?" She sobbed and felt the side of her bed dip down.

"I am just glad it wasn't you." Sherlock said softly, he had fought images of Molly being the one strung up and gutted like a fish. He shook his head to remove the thoughts. Molly moved her hand around and came in contact with his leg. Sherlock tensed up and Molly jerked her hand away.

"I miss him. He was my best friend." Molly said. she bit her lip and was surprised when she felt a warm hand engulf hers. He didn't say anything but slipped a handkerchief in her hand.

"Would you like to join me at the morgue tomorrow? John can't go and I'm not allowed there unattended. They think I might hurt the pathologist." Sherlock explained causing Molly to snort.

"Why would they think that?" Lucky for Sherlock, Molly couldn't see the slight blush that slid up Sherlock's neck.

"I may have assaulted him with my riding crop." Sherlock explained with a sniff, he stood up from the bed and sighed. "It was really all his fault."

"You hit him with a riding crop? Why?" Molly asked, she sat up in her bed the tears completely stopped now.

"I will not say but he did deserve it. He also the deserved the punch that John gifted him with." Sherlock's voice was so low that Molly had to strain to hear it.

Did she hear him correctly? He hit the pathologist with a riding crop and John punched the poor man? What did the doctor do to deserve that? If it had been just Sherlock that had assaulted him then she would have thought he didn't deserve it but John didn't usually hit people for no reason.

"Okay, sure I will go with you. I'm curious now." She said with a smile. She felt Sherlock's hand pat her own before he walked toward the door. She heard him pause before he spoke.

"I hope you will be happy here. Goodnight Molly Hooper."

X~X~X

The morgue was a lot colder than Molly remembered. She shivered slightly as Sherlock and Rafe led her inside.

"What the hell is that dog doing in here? Get him out of here at once!" A loud voice yelled causing Molly to wince. She turned toward his direction but was surprised at the low growl that emanated from Rafe. The german shepherd had never growled like that at anyone before.

"Rafe is my guide dog. He is very well behaved and wont mess any of your tests up." Molly explained as she forced a cheery smile on her face.

"I don't care what he is, get the animal out of my morgue. As for you Mr. Holmes, I thought I told you that you weren't welcome here." Molly frowned at the man's voice. A low chuckle sounded from Sherlock's body.

"You have no say so, I have permission from the hospital board. I only have to have supervision and as you see I brought Dr. Hooper with me." Sherlock's voice sounded smug even to Molly's ears.

"You brought a blind woman to keep an eye on you. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Dr. Matthews snapped, his words caused a burning anger in the pit of Molly's stomach. She was beginning to see why Sherlock assaulted the man. She opened her mouth to say something when she caught the scent of something familiar. She frowned slightly, where had she smelt it before?

"I will just be a few moments Molly." Sherlock said before moving away, he was most likely going to the lab. The room was so silent she could hear the clock on the wall. It surprised her when she felt someone grab her arm and jerk her toward their body.

"Listen up Dr. Hooper. I suggest you never come back to this morgue again. If you do then I will make sure what happened to your cat will happen to everything you hold dear. Wouldn't it be a sight to see the great Sherlock Holmes with his entrails everywhere. Of course you wouldn't be able to _see_ it" Molly whimpered, the smell finally registered. It smelt like the old building that she had been held captive in.

"It was you?" Molly squeaked, "Why?"

Dr. Matthews laughed coldly and she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"I suggest that you not tell anyone about this little talk. If you do I will make sure you find out how good my surgical techniques really are." Dr. Matthews let go of her arm roughly, she heard Rafe's growl before he yelped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sherlock's asked as he walked back into the morgue. He had come out just in time to see Dr. Matthews kicked Rafe causing him to yelp loudly. He looked at Molly, she was paler than normal and shaking.

"I said get this damn dog out of my morgue." Dr. Matthews growled sending a hateful look on Sherlock's direction. The detective looked between Molly and the doctor.

"What did you do to Molly?" Sherlock demanded stalking up to Dr. Matthews, who just smirked and cleared his throat.

"Sherlock? I want to go home. Please take me home." Molly said suddenly, her voice was squeaky and Sherlock had to wince at the sound. He glared at Dr. Matthews and thought of how many ways he cool kill such a vile man.

He didn't say anything as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the morgue. Sherlock wasn't sure what had happened back there, but something wasn't right. He made a mental note to look up Dr. Matthews' credentials and see where the man actually came from.

Molly was still shaking when they arrived back at Baker street. She excused herself and made her way up to her room where she collapsed on her bed. Rafe, ignoring all the rules, jumped on the bed and laid down next to her. Molly wrapped her arms around the dog and buried her face in his fur. Dr. Matthews was one of the men that had held her hostage but why? Why would he do such a thing? Was it a coincidence that he had taken over her spot? Was her accident even an accident at all? Molly didn't know what to think anymore, the whole thing was giving her a headache.

There was one thing she was sure about though. She was sure that this had nothing to do with Sherlock Holmes. Molly was obviously the target, but why? What did she do to make someone hate her so much? Molly heard her door open but pretended to be a sleep. She didn't want to talk to Sherlock at that moment. She was scared that she would say something, the thought of him turning out like Toby was enough to make her sick. No, she would have to endure this alone. She wasn't going to risk anyone's life over this.

* * *

**So the plot thickening. No, it has****nothing to do with Moriarty. I thought about it but then thought it would be too obvious. Dr. Matthews is not very nice, but he isn't the only player in this game. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I am having a blast writing it and getting my frustrations out on paper. :) Life is giving me a hard time right now. Please let me know what you think. I know there wasn't a whole lot of Sherlock in here and he was a bit nicer than normal. I just wanted to move the plot a little bit. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

Chapter Nine:

"What upset you back at the morgue?" Sherlock asked Molly for the twentieth time but once again Molly chose to ignore the question. Molly was sitting in John's chair and Sherlock couldn't help but stare at her. Something was wrong and she wasn't willing to tell him what. Dr. Matthews did or said something that had upset his Molly.

"What did he say?" Sherlock's voice came out tighter then he wanted, he got up and walked over to her. He wanted to see her face when she lied to him again. He needed to read everything correctly.

"Nothing important, Sherlock. I think I may go lie down for a bit." She said getting up and finding herself bouncing off Sherlock. "Oomph"

Sherlock grabbed her so that she didn't fall backwards and steadied her. He studied her face and frowned, she was upset and wasn't hiding it well enough.

"What did he say, Molly?" Sherlock asked softly, he was surprised to find that he couldn't keep his hand from cupping her cheek. Molly's eyes fluttered close and her face leaned into his hand. "Molly?"

Sherlock wasn't playing fair, he knew what kind of effect he had on Molly. Her bottom lip began to quiver slightly and Sherlock ran his thumb across it. Molly's eyes snapped open and she stumbled out of Sherlock's embrace.

"That is not fair Sherlock." Molly said breathlessly, she looked in his direction with a hurt expression. "You can't use my feeling just to get what you want."

Sherlock watched Molly as she tried to gain control of herself. Her face was flushed and her neck had a rosy complexion. Sherlock couldn't help but notice that she looked very attractive at that moment.

"I am trying to protect you, I need to know what he said. It was enough to make you shake all over. What did he say?" Sherlock demanded not denying what she said. Molly frowned but couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her face. "Tell me what he did or I will go there and beat it out of him."

Molly's mouth fell open. She knew that he would do just that and the thought scared the hell out of her. Molly didn't want Sherlock to get hurt because of her.

"Fine." Sherlock snapped and turned on his heels. He grabbed his belstaff and walked toward the door.

"He said that if I came back to the morgue he would..." Molly stopped as a sob escaped through her lips. "He said he would kill you like he killed Toby."

Sherlock dropped his coat and stared at Molly. Dr. Matthews was the one who killed Toby? Why? What could he possibly have gained by doing that.

"He said he would string you up and gut you. He said if I told anyone he would show me how good his surgical skills were." Molly put her arms across her chest and sniffled, "I don't want you hurt because of me. I'm not worth it."

"Stop being an idiot. Of course you are worth it." Sherlock said in a no nonsense voice. How many times did he have to tell Molly that she counted? That she was the one who mattered the most. Sherlock pulled out his mobile and sent a quick text to Greg.

"I'm meeting Lestrade at St. Barts." Sherlock explained as he put his phone back in his pocket. Molly felt her stomach drop and she stumbled toward the sound of his voice. Sherlock met her in the middle and she gripped his shirt. She looked scared and was shaking her head.

"He said he would kill you Sherlock. Please don't go, let Lestrade take care of this." Her voice was strained with emotion and Sherlock leaned down and planted a soft lingering kiss on her lips. When he pulled away the surprised look on her face made him smile. Sherlock removed Molly hands from his shirt and stepped away. He wasn't sure why he kissed her but he didn't regret it. Instead he leaned in and kissed her again but this time on the forehead. He then turned and walked out of the flat.

Molly frowned, she wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. Did Sherlock really just kiss her? On the lips? Molly didn't know how long she stood in the middle of the living room in shock, but a knock on the door made her come back to reality.

Molly frowned and walked over to the door. She thought about not answering it but it could have been a client for Sherlock. She opened the door slightly with her body pressed against it. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sure you can, Molly Hooper." Molly's eyes widened at the sound of Carl Simmons' voice and she was suddenly pushed backward with a lot of force. Molly winced as she fell backward hitting her head on the ground. "It wasn't very nice to run away like you did. Then my boss calls and tells me to take care of you. What did you do to make him so angry?"

Molly whimpered and tried to get up but he grabbed her foot. He pulled her toward him before straddling her. Molly tried to fight back but she refused to bed for her life. If she was going to die then she was going to die fighting and with pride.

"I thought that hitting your taxi with my truck was enough but your very resilient. My boss was even willing to just let you go around blindly. Then you just happened to adjust and were too happy for his liking. We knew Sherlock Holmes would ask you to help him. It was just too big of a temptation for the bastard." Carl laughed, his warm breath across her face made Molly want to gag.

"Sherlock isn't a bastard." She snapped trying to push him away. Carl was too strong for her, he pressed his body closer to hers and she groaned. "You smell."

"Oh that wasn't very polite. I thought British women were supposed to be polite." Carl said before slapping Molly hard across her face. Molly tasted iron and spit into what she assumed was Carl's face. The man cursed and grabbed Molly's neck.

"You are a feisty one. Too bad I have to kill you, I bet you would have been fun in bed." He said starting to squeeze. Molly clawed at Carl's hand, she tried to fight the larger man but she couldn't breathe. "Having problems breathing?"

Molly reached up and started to claw at Carl's face, she nearly cheered in triumph when she hit his eyes and he let her neck go. Molly coughed as she sucked in oxygen.

"You little..." Carl snarled grabbed Molly's hair as she tried to crawl away, she cried out in pain as he yanked her back toward him. "I am definitely going to enjoy killing you."

Carl grabbed her face in his hands and stood them both up. Molly felt disoriented and wasn't sure where she was in the flat. She knew she was pretty close to the door but she was so turned around she didn't know which way to go.

"You made me bleed. That wasn't very nice." Carl said positioning her so that her back was to his chest. He pulled out a knife and placed it against her neck.

"You're going to kill me so I only think it is fair that I make you bleed." Molly spat, she couldn't believe she wasn't more scared. She felt like she should have been frantic but she accepted her fate. What she didn't understand was, Why? Why was this all happening to her?

Molly felt the knife bit into her throat when the sound of the door downstairs opened and shut. Carl cursed and backed Molly away from the door.

"Molly? Sherlock told me to come by and check on you!" John's voice echoed through the quite flat as he walked through already open door. He looked at the scene in front of him and before Carl could blink an eye John had his gun out. "Let her go."

* * *

**So there was a little fluff in this chapter, well before everything kind of hit the fan. So let us recap, Carl works for "Dr. Matthews" and the taking advantage of disabled women was a set up to get Sherlock to use Molly as bait. Sorry if it was confusing. :) This story kind of got crazy fast. I hope you guys like it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I hate these things. If I owned any of this, why would I be writing fanfiction?

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Sherlock hated the idea of leaving Molly alone so as he sat in the cab, on the way to St. Barts, he texted John to go check on her. After he texted John, Sherlock stared at his phone and scrolled through his contacts. When his eyes finally fell on the name he was looking for he took a deep breath. He didn't want to call Mycroft but this was for Molly. Sherlock pushed the send button and held the phone up to his ear. "Hello Brother, I need your help."

When the cab pulled up to St. Barts he had all the information he needed. Dr. Matthews was apparently the identical twin brother of Greyson Matthews. The name didn't ring a bell to Sherlock but Mycroft told him it was because he was "Dead" during the months that Greyson was on trial. Molly had been the key to putting him away and the brother obviously didn't take it well.

Sherlock shook his head, all of this was because of revenge. What Sherlock didn't understand was why he needed to work at St. Barts. He was approaching the hospital doors when Greg Lestrade joined him. They were almost to the morgue when Sherlock stopped suddenly.

"Of course! He is trying to discredit Molly and destroy evidence." Sherlock exclaimed earning a confused look from Greg. Seeing the look on Greg's face Sherlock rolled his eyes "Dr. Matthews! Do try to keep up Lestrade."

Greg shook his head and followed Sherlock into the morgue. Things never change, Sherlock would probably always be a bit of a bastard.

The two men walked into the morgue and stopped. The whole place was turned upside down. Papers and utensils were strewn everywhere.

"Ev, I can't find anything about Grey anywhere." Sherlock heard a voice he recognized and ground his teeth. How had he not realized that William Bonds was a liar? Was he losing his touch? Did his feelings for Molly dull his deduction skills?

"We have to find something! All this will be for nothing if I can get Grey out of that prison he is rotting in." Dr. Matthews' voice echoed from somewhere to their right. Greg pulled his weapon and put his finger to his lips. Sherlock nodded and looked around for something he could use as a weapon. He found a scalpel.

"How much did you pay that surgeon to make sure that the stupid woman stayed blind?" William's voice was closer than before and Sherlock hid beside the entrance to Molly's old office. He was seeing red and wanted to kill both of them. Dr. Matthews had made sure Molly stayed blind because he wanted revenge.

When William came through the door Sherlock grabbed him from behind, he clamped his hand over William's mouth. Sherlock placed the scalpel against the tender skin of William's throat. It wouldn't take much to slice through it but when he glance up to Greg he stopped. Greg shook his head in warning and Sherlock for once listened. He didn't really want to go to prison in the near future.

"Quite a bit of money. Did you find anything?" Dr. Matthews asked as he walked out into the morgue, he stopped short when he saw Sherlock and Greg. A slow smile cross his face but it didn't quite meet his frantic eyes. "Hmmm...I am surprised to left Molly all alone. Bad idea Sherlock Holmes, very bad idea."

Greg watched as Dr. Matthews shifted on his feet and knew he was about to make a run for it. The detective inspector tightened his grip on his weapon.

"Don't do it Dr. Matthews, I will shoot." Greg warned and groaned as Dr. Matthews took off. Greg aimed and with a loud bang the doctor hit the ground. As William watched his friend fall to the ground he made a quick decision and leaned his throat against the scalpel that Sherlock help to his neck. Sherlock tried to stop him but it was too late, the rush of blood down his hand and the limp body in his arms told him that William was gone.

"I did not do that." Sherlock said letting William go, his body hit the ground with a thud. Greg looked at William then back up to Sherlock with wide eyes. "Lestrade he leaned into the scalpel. I didn't kill him."

"I saw, you don't have anything to worry about. I am sure it's on video." Greg said unworried, he walked over to the doctor and sighed. Dr. Matthews was still breathing though it was labored. "This is going to be so much paperwork."

Sherlock chuckled before his face grew serious and he pulled out his phone. He dialed John's number, he could hear sirens in the background when John finally answered.

"Where's Molly? Is she alright?" Sherlock asked and dreaded the silence that met his questions. He waited for the answer that would make his stomach churn. "Well?"

"She is alive and on the way to the A&E." John said softly, "I'm just about to head there myself if you want to meet me."

"What happen?" Sherlock demanded as he left the morgue and Greg behind.

"I shot her."

X~X~X

Sherlock was furious as he stormed into the A&E waiting room. He glared looked around for the short, blond doctor and finally spotted him in the corner. He walked over to stand before John, he was breathing heavy.

"I had to Sherlock. It was the only way I could get her free." John explained, he looked up at Sherlock with a pained look on his face. There was dried blood on his hands. "Carl Simmons was using her as a shield. In order to get to him I had to shoot through Molly."

"You...You shot Molly. She couldn't even see it coming." Sherlock's voice was low and steady, which concerned John the most. Whenever Sherlock was calm was when he was at his deadliest. "Where is she?"

"They are checking the wound out now. They don't think surgery will be required but..." Before John had a chance to finish Sherlock was through the doors that lead to the rooms. A small nurse was trying to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen.

John let out a long shaky breath, shooting through Molly was one of the hardest things he had ever done. The look of surprise then pain on Molly's face would forever be etched in his mind. One tear slid down John face before a few more joined it. He pulled out his phone and called his wife, he needed the comfort that only she could give him.

X~X~X

Sherlock ignored the idiot nurse that tried to get him to stop. The only thing that mattered was finding Molly and making sure she was really alright. Sherlock still couldn't believe John had shot her. Though he knew that given the situation he probably would have done the same thing. It still didn't make him feel any happier about it. John would be in the dog house for a very long time.

Sherlock looked around until he finally saw her, she was in the next to last room. Her mousy hair was laying across the pillow, she was pale from the blood loss and her right shoulder was bandaged up. He walked slowly into the room and pulled up a chair to sit beside her bed.

"Sherlock?" She slurred, her mind was addled from the morphine drip. Sherlock reached over and took her tiny hand in his.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked and a small, tight smile formed on Molly's lips.

"Your smell. You smell like Sherlock." She explained slowly, the words were having a hard time coming out of her mouth correctly. "Don't blame John. He saved my life."

"I know, I don't blame him. I would have done the same." Sherlock squeezed her hand and Molly giggled before groaning in pain.

"Good to know that you would shoot me." Sherlock pushed a piece of hair out of her face with his free hand and smiled.

"I would do anything to save your life." He explained awkwardly. He looked down at Molly, whose mouth was open and tiny snores were coming out, and laughed. Of course she would fall asleep while he was trying to tell her how he felt. Sherlock would have to leave his painful declaration for another day. Maybe when Molly wasn't drugged. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He wasn't a very patient man but he knew when it came to Molly he would have to take his time.

**Well I am an emotional wreck now trying to get all that cleared away and done. Should be one more chapter yet and then I believe this little story will be done. I am trying to keep Sherlock in character but I think that is impossible when there is any kind of relationship stuff involved. So I tried to balance it a wee bit. Please let me know what you think, and sorry about John shooting Molly. It popped into my head and thought well, why not. So Sherlock is not happy with his blogger right now but he understands that it was to save her life. :) Of course Sherlock will not ever let him live it down. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own no one except Jo.

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

It was about a week after Molly got out of the hospital that Sherlock finally got up the nerve to tell Molly that he felt _something _for her. She was sitting in John's chair waiting as Sherlock paced the floor. So far he had mentioned that he felt "something" but wasn't sure what it really was. He knew it was an affection of some kind. Molly had a small smile on her face, she couldn't help but compare Sherlock to a boy trying to talk to a girl he likes.

Molly couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her, the sound caused Sherlock to stop and frown.

"What are you laughing about? What did I say?" Sherlock let out a frustrated sigh causing Molly to smile.

"Are you trying to ask me out ,Sherlock?" Molly asked, her voice was patient as Sherlock humphed and fell back into his chair.

"You make it sound so easy, but yes I guess I am." Sherlock sulked, he crossed his arms across his chest. "I can't be the perfect _boyfriend_"

"I will never expect you to be the perfect boyfriend" Molly said softly but Sherlock went on talking as if he didn't hear her.

"I sometimes don't come home for days, I will forget to call or text you. I don't do displays of affection in public though you may hold my hand if you wish." Sherlock explained, "There will women in my flat sometimes late at night. If you can't handle any of this than you need to tell me now."

Molly took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She pretended to think about what he said and she could hear him fidgeting. Molly got up from her seat and slowly made her way over to where Sherlock was sitting. She placed her hands on his shoulders and in his direction.

"Sherlock I have waited so long for you, I am willing to take whatever your willing to give." She said sliding her hands up Sherlock's neck to cup his face. She felt him shiver under her fingers. "I really want to kiss you now but you might need to help."

Sherlock stared at Molly's face, she was biting her lip nervously. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap. His actions earned a squeak from Molly, he chuckled before pressing his lips to hers.

X~X~X

During the next couple of months Molly found out how hard it was to be in a relationship with Sherlock Holmes. There were times he forgot dates and there were times when she didn't hear from him for at least a week. Then there was her jealousy issue. The new pathologist that replaced Dr. Matthews was a woman. From what John said, Dr. Smith, was beautiful and very intelligent.

Molly finally met Dr. Smith when the woman came by 221B. Molly was walking down from her room when she heard talking in the living room.

"If you look there, that is where the parasite is growing." She heard Sherlock explain, Molly stopped at the sound of a woman replying.

"That is interesting, Sherlock." Molly felt her heart drop, he was doing his experiments with someone else. Molly was so distracted by listening to Sherlock and a woman that she missed the last step and fell to the ground. She hit her face on the floor and they talking stopped.

"Molly?" Sherlock asked coming to check on her. "Why are you down there?"

Molly sat up with tears in her eyes, she felt so embarrassed and her face hurt. Sherlock helped her up and made sure she was steady.

"I lost my footing." She said softly not able to see the amused look on Sherlock's face. "I heard some talking I didn't know you were home."

"Actually you heard a woman's voice and you got nosy. You were too distracted by your imagination that you missed the last step." Sherlock was going to continue but saw the frown and watery eyes of his partner. "Molly?"

"I'm fine, I kind of lost track of my steps. Can you help me to my chair?" Molly asked with a fake smile, after a month of dating and living with one another Sherlock bought Molly her very own chair. It made the room a bit tight but still open enough so that Molly didn't beat herself up trying to get around.

Jo Smith watched in admiration, she had chosen a career in pathology because of Molly Hooper. Molly had been one of the best pathologists in the UK and just meeting her was a dream come true for Jo. She played with her braid of brown hair nervously, waiting for Sherlock to introduce her.

"Are you comfortable?" Sherlock asked, Molly nodded and missed the heat of his hands when he walked away. "Dr. Smith wanted to meet you."

Molly's eyebrows raised and she waited for introductions. She felt a smaller hand take her own, a blush spread across her cheeks. It was so embarrassing to fall down in front of people you didn't know.

"I have been so excited to meet you! I feel like such a fan girl." Molly smile was real this time, though she couldn't think of why anyone would want to meet her. She was just mousey Molly.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Smith" Molly replied and the small hand left hers. She felt Sherlock sit down on the arm of her chair and the blush deepened when he began to play with her hair. It was something he decided he liked to do. Sometimes it annoyed Molly but today, it made her feel like he still wanted her. Molly tried to repress a shiver when his fingers barely grazed the back of her neck.

"Please call me Jo. Can I ask a few questions? Nothing personal of course." Jo asked, her gray eyes shining brightly. Molly nodded and the two women began their conversation on the field they both loved.

It didn't take long for Sherlock to grow bored, since there was no attention on him, so he got up to tend to his experiment. He was almost finished when someone burst through the flat's door and caused Molly to scream.

"Dammit Lestrade." Sherlock snapped going to make sure Molly was alright. Since the incident with Carl she had become jumpy with loud noises.

"Sorry Molly, I forgot." Greg looked chastised and glanced at Jo, "Dr. Smith, it's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again as well." Jo replied with a blush tinting her cheeks, she looked down at her hands to avoid his eyes.

"Listen Sherlock, I have a case I need some help on. Would you mind coming and taking a look?" Greg explained, he was watching Jo out of the corner of his eyes. "I believe it's the work of a serial killer."

"Of course, I will be get a taxi." Sherlock said waving his hand at Greg to go away.

"I haven't even told you where it's at." Greg said earning a look from Sherlock. "Oh that's right, your Sherlock. Of course."

Jo snickered at Greg's response and he winked at her before he turned and left the flat.

"I've read up on the case in the papers. I knew it was only a matter of time before those idiots needed my help. It shouldn't take long, it's a seven maybe eight if I'm being generous."

"Be careful, please." Molly said, earning a look of disdain from Sherlock, "Don't look at me like that, I mean it. I would like you back in one piece."

"How did you know he did that?" Jo asked, she leaned her elbows on her knees and waited to hear the answer.

"Because he is Sherlock. I've known him long enough to know his mannerisms." Molly explained, "Just like now, I know that he is probably pouting because he isn't the center of my attention."

Sherlock frowned and Jo burst out in laughter. It didn't help that Molly had been right. He didn't like that she was paying attention to Jo while he was trying to say goodbye.

"Really, I am leaving and I want to kiss my girlfriend. Do you mind?" Sherlock snapped in an agitated mood. Molly laughed and Jo laughed harder. Sherlock growled and placed a hand on each arm of the chair and leaned down. "Molly..."

Molly giggled one last time and tried to keep a straight face, she tilted her face up toward him. She waited for a few second before she felt Sherlock's lips on hers. It was a sweet kiss but full of passion.

"I thought you didn't do displays of affection around others." Molly said, "I think that was a little more than holding my hand."

Sherlock didn't reply, he just turned around and walked out of the flat. Jo watched him leave in bewilderment.

"He does that with you too?" Jo asked, "I thought that was because he just didn't like me."

"He does that with everyone. I think he can't be bothered to say goodbye." Molly explained quietly, "And he likes you. If he didn't he wouldn't have brought you here to meet me, and he wouldn't have let you anywhere near his experiments. Those are very precious to him."

Jo laughed but the serious expression on Molly's face made her sober.

"Your serious? That is how you can tell he likes you? How can you tell that he loves you?" Molly smiled warmly, she placed her fingers to her lips.

"That's easy. He keeps you around even when you are no longer any use to him." Molly knew that sounded wrong, but Sherlock was just that way. If he had no use for you than he didn't see the point in keeping you around.

"Has he told you he loves you?" Jo asked and Molly's smile grew bigger as she shook her head.

"He doesn't have to." Molly explained and it was true. She knew Sherlock loved her just by the way he treated her. Granted, he was still harsh and demanding but Molly knew it was just Sherlock's nature. The man wasn't going to change completely but she was okay with that. Sherlock was the man she fell in love with, if he changed she wasn't sure if she would be happy. "Sherlock is Sherlock, I love him just the way he is."

* * *

**The end. Sorry it took so long and it wasn't up to your expectations. Real life decided to sneak up on me and hit me with a lead pipe. It can only get better from here though. Anyway please let me know what you think. ;) Oh and hope you liked Jo, she was a Molly fan girl! That and she might have had a bit of a crush on our friendly DI. :0D Got to give Greg someone. Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
